Bedenke die Folgen
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy müssen zusammen eine Strafarbeit machen! *Story complete*


@all: Vielen lieben Dank an alle die mir zu meiner ersten Story reviewt haben! Ich hab mich total darüber gefreut! Ich hoffe, diese Story gefällt Euch auch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling! 

Anmerkung: Diese Story war ebenfalls ein Beitrag zu einer Challenge! Thema war eine Strafarbeit für oder bei Prof. Snape! Die Wörter Lucius Malfoy, Hyoscyamus niger und Kuss sollten zwingend darin vorkommen!

Bedenke die Folgen 

Das Abendessen ist vorüber und ich sitze alleine im Schlafsaal. Wie so oft, bin ich alleine. Ich bin gerade in die sechste Klasse gekommen. Der Unterricht in Hogwarts hat erst vor einer Woche wieder begonnen. Und trotzdem bin ich schon wieder genauso verzweifelt wie vor den Sommerferien. 

Ich bin im Hause Slytherin. Vermutlich weil meine Familie eine jener uralten Zaubererfamilien ist, die man jahrhundertelang zurückverfolgen kann. Aber das allein ist gewiss nicht der Grund. Ich hatte mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als nach Slytherin zu kommen. Mein Vater hatte mir eingebläut, dass alles andere eine Schande für die Familie sei. Außerdem würde man sowieso nur in Slytherin noch wahre Freunde finden. Das war für mich ein noch größerer Beweggrund gewesen. Slytherin. Ich wollte einmal, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, auch richtige Freunde haben, die mich akzeptieren und mit denen ich zusammen etwas unternehmen konnte. Doch gerade das ist mir bisher immer verwehrt geblieben. 

Wenn ich mich ein wenig strecke, fühle ich all die Blutergüsse auf meinem Oberkörper. Wie so oft war ich mal wieder das Opfer meiner Mitschüler gewesen. Sie fanden vom ersten Tag an Gelegenheiten mich zu schikanieren. Dabei wollte ich doch auch immer nur zu ihnen gehören. Ich wollte doch bloß auch Freunde haben. Mit ihnen spielen, mit ihnen lernen, nachts heimlich mit ihnen durchs Schloß streifen, oder sie mal in den Ferien besuchen. Ihnen Eulen schicken oder welche von ihnen bekommen. Auch bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich keine Freunde gehabt. Ja, ich war nicht einmal mit Gleichaltrigen zusammengewesen. 

Deshalb kenne ich ihre 'Gesetze' nicht. Weiß nie was sie von mir erwarten. So entstand irgendwie auf geheimnisvolle Weise eine Kluft zwischen uns, die immer größer zu werden scheint, sobald ich versuche sie zu überwinden oder zu verkleinern. Ach verdammt, warum macht ihr es denn ausgerechnet mir immer so schwer? 

Ich werde höchstens in Schutz genommen, wenn Mitschüler aus anderen Häusern mich ärgern. Aber auch dann nur, um die Ehre Slytherins nicht zu gefährden. Und wenn sie mich dann mal in Schutz nehmen, dann bekomme ich es immer hinterher ganz genau zu spüren. Sie fangen mich dann immer irgendwo ab und zerren mich in dunkle Gänge, wo nie jemand vorbeikommt. Dort verprügeln sie mich dann oder probieren irgendwelche gemeinen Flüche an mir aus. Sie lassen mir nie eine Chance, denn zwei oder drei halten mich immer sofort fest, während die verblieben zwei oder drei sich an mir austoben. 

Gestern Abend haben sie mir wieder die Hölle heiß gemacht. Dabei hätte es doch alles nie so kommen sollen wie es kam. Ich hatte es geschafft, mal ein paar Minuten mit Lucius zu sprechen, dem Anführer ihrer kleinen Bande. Er beachtet mich meistens überhaupt nicht, es sei denn er hat keine Lust seine Hausaufgaben selbst zu machen. Dann muss ich ihm meine geben. Da ich sowieso niemanden habe, der etwas mit mir unternehmen, geschweige denn zu tun haben will, habe ich eben viel Zeit zum Lernen. Daher sind meine Hefte auch immer sehr sauber und ordentlich geführt und ich habe immer gute Noten. Das macht Lucius sich gerne zu Nutze, wenn ihm danach ist. 

Ich habe längst aufgehört mich dagegen zu wehren, denn es hilft ja doch nichts. Dann habe ich nur ein paar zerrissene Kleidungsstücke und einige blaue Flecken mehr. 

Lucius hatte meine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke abgeschrieben. Er fand meine Ausführung über den Schlaftrank und seine Zutaten sehr viel verständlicher und einleuchtender, als die im Lehrbuch. Besonders eine Zutat interessierte ihn, nämlich das Hyoscyamus niger, das schwarze Bilsenkraut. Eine nicht ungefährliche Pflanze. Ich hatte ziemlich ausführlich darüber referiert, welche Wirkungen dieser Pflanze zugeschrieben wurden und wozu sie im Laufe der Zeit schon benutzt worden war. 

Lucius' Interesse an den sogenannten Traumreisen in die Anderswelt, welche die Schamanen durchgeführt hatten, war besonders groß gewesen. Offenbar war er mal wieder auf der Suche nach einem neuen Abenteuer, das etwas Verbotenes an sich hatte. So hatte er mich gefragt, ob man dieses Bilsenkraut denn ohne weiteres bekommen könnte. 

Daraufhin hatte ich ihm erklärt, dass es zwar in Apotheken durchaus verkauft würde, jedoch nicht an jeden. Vor allem nicht an minderjährige Zauberer. Im privaten Vorrat des Tränkeprofessors Belenus, sei es sicher ebenso vorhanden. Es dort zu stehlen sei aber ziemlich töricht, hatte ich ihm gesagt. Lucius war kein Dummkopf und hatte das auch eingesehen.

Dann hatte mich der Teufel geritten, denn ich hatte eine Chance gesehen, ein wenig Beachtung, ja vielleicht sogar ein wenig Beliebtheit zu erlangen. Denn ich hatte verkündet, dass ich wüsste, wo solches Kraut in der Natur wüchse und wenn er wolle, könne er ja mitkommen und wir würden das Kraut finden. Ich hoffte so sehr, dass dieser Plan gelingen würde. Denn dann würde ich vielleicht auch mal zu der Gruppe dazu gehören und nicht immer nur der Außenseiter sein. Vielleicht würde Lucius mir dankbar sein und ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen. So waren meine Gedanken gewesen.

Und Lucius war tatsächlich darauf eingegangen. Er war einverstanden gewesen mitzukommen. Doch er bestand darauf, sofort loszugehen. Es war schon später Abend gewesen und eigentlich hätten wir den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr verlassen dürfen. Ein größerer Teil der Schüler lag sogar bereits im Bett.

Dennoch schlichen wir uns ungesehen aus dem Schloss und fanden auch an einer der Mauern, wie ich es vermutet hatte, jenes Bilsenkraut. Doch wir kamen nicht mehr dazu, es zu pflücken, denn ausgerechnet Professor Belenus persönlich hatte uns erwischt. 

Die Strafarbeit wartet jetzt auf mich und ich muss sehen, dass ich pünktlich bin. Aber die Strafarbeit ist immer noch das kleinere Übel im Vergleich dazu, was Lucius' Freunde gestern nacht mit mir angestellt haben. Ich mag überhaupt nicht mehr daran denken. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich nur noch Schmerzen hatte, als es endlich dunkel um mich wurde und ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Heute morgen war mir entsetzlich kalt, als ich in dem zugigen, kalten Korridor aufgewacht bin. Langsam frage ich mich, ob die Krankenschwester mir immer noch meine zahlreichen Unfälle glaubt. Die Verletzungen sprechen doch eigentlich für sich. Aber vielleicht sagt sie nur nichts, um mich nicht noch mehr zu verletzen....

~*~*~

"Danke, Severus!" murmele ich vor mich hin, als ich die Stufen zum Schlafsaal emporsteige, um mir meinen Schulumhang zu holen. Wieso musste ich auch mit dem Kerl mitgehen? Mir hätte doch klar sein müssen, dass das nichts werden kann. Bei ihm geht doch alles schief, was er in dieser Richtung je anfasst!

Nun, meine Leute haben es ihm ganz schön gezeigt. Einerseits fühle ich mich dadurch ja richtig geschmeichelt. Andererseits haben sie es diesmal eigentlich zu weit getrieben. Ihm eine Abfuhr zu erteilen war schon okay, aber ihn dann in dem eisigen Korridor bei den Verliesen einfach liegen zu lassen, das grenzte schon wieder an pure Dummheit. Immerhin hatten sie ihn bewusstlos geschlagen. 

Als ich die Tür öffne, sehe ich Severus auf dem Bett sitzen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber auf einmal tut er mir leid. Er sitzt hier oben so ganz allein. Er sitzt eigentlich immer ganz alleine irgendwo. Doch mein Mitleid verfliegt schnell. Ich habe jetzt gleich unten im Tränkeklassenzimmer zu erscheinen und das verdanke ich schließlich ihm.

"Was ist mit dir? Du hast genauso gleich Strafarbeit!" Warum sage ich ihm das eigentlich? Es könnte mir doch egal sein, wenn er zu spät kommt, oder? Wünsche ich ihm das nicht vielleicht sogar, weil ich weiß, wie fies Professor Belenus werden kann, wenn er warten muss?

Er nickt nur.

Gut, mir soll's egal sein! Ich gehe jetzt. So kann ich wenigstens mal wieder einen guten Eindruck machen, wenn ich vorzeitig da bin. Ich werfe mir meinen Schulumhang über, knalle die Tür zu und rausche die Treppen hinunter.

~*~*~

Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als zu gehen. Aber warum hat Lucius mich eben überhaupt angesprochen? Den Rest des Tages hatte er mich doch behandelt wie Luft? 

Ich ziehe rasch noch einen dicken Pullover an und streife dann meinen Umhang über. Dann greife ich mir meine Unterlagen für Zaubertränke und gehe ebenfalls hinunter in den Kerker.

Die Tür ist angelehnt. Lucius ist also schon da. Ich bin zwar noch pünktlich, doch ich hoffe, dass es durch Lucius' zeitige Anwesenheit jetzt nicht so aussieht, als wäre ich zu spät. Doch als ich den Raum betrete, ist Professor Belenus Gott sei Dank noch nicht da.

Lucius sitzt lässig an einem Tisch in der zweiten Reihe. Ich würde mich gerne dazu setzen. Aber den Versuch wage ich lieber gar nicht erst. Es wäre zwar schön, wenn bei einer Strafarbeit wenigstens die Schüler zusammenhalten würden, doch bei mir machen da alle eine Ausnahme. Mich will selbst in so einer Situation keiner bei sich haben. 

Dennoch wage ich es, mich in dieselbe Reihe zu setzen, allerdings ans andere Ende. 

Zu meinem Erstaunen bemerke ich, dass Lucius einmal kurz zu mir hinübergeblinzelt hat. Er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, doch er hat es getan. Aber ich sehe nun lieber nicht mehr zu oft in seine Richtung.

Professor Belenus kommt herein. 

~*~*~

Severus hat Glück gehabt, er ist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Er traut sich nicht sich zu mir zu setzen. Wie er da eben so unschlüssig im Raume stand, tat er mir schon wieder irgendwie leid. Was ist denn das nur? 

Er wirkte so verloren, wie er da stand. Er wirkt oft so, wenn er einen Klassenraum betritt. Ich habe es schon öfter bemerkt, aber mir nie Gedanken darum gemacht. Warum jetzt? Warum fällt mir auch jetzt erst bewusst auf, wie mager er eigentlich ist? Er trägt viele Kleidungsstücke, um das zu verbergen, aber es gelingt ihm nicht besonders. Seine Kleidung schlottert um seinen dünnen Körper als wäre sie mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß.

Ob er bemerkt hat, dass ich ihn angesehen habe?

Professor Belenus zieht nun meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er ist ziemlich ungehalten über unser ungebührliches Verhalten und erzählt uns das auch lang und breit. Im Grunde interessiert mich diese blöde Rede nicht die Bohne. Er hält sie bei jeder Strafarbeit und Teile davon auch zu Beginn eines jeden Schuljahres. Nicht, dass ich schon viele Strafen bei ihm hinter mir hätte, aber die wenigen, bei denen ich war, fingen doch immer gleich an.

Außerdem gibt mein Vater genau das was Prof. Belenus hier im Monat verdient schon allein nur für mich als monatlichen Unterhalt aus. Also, was soll dieser Kerl mir schon sagen?

~*~*~

Lucius hört dem Professor nicht mal richtig zu. Ich kann es an seinen Augen erkennen, als ich einmal zu ihm hinüberblinzle. Er ist sich sicher wieder mal zu gut dafür. Manchmal beneide ich ihn. Er hat und bekommt immer alles was er will. Ich bekomme nicht mal zu meinem Geburtstag etwas.

Professor Belenus verkündet nun unsere Strafe. Wir sollen doch tatsächlich sämtliche Kessel reinigen, die diese Woche benutzt und noch nicht anständig gereinigt wurden. An erster Stelle stehen natürlich die des heutigen Tages, doch auch jene der vergangenen zwei Tage. Einige davon sind nicht gründlich sauber gemacht worden. Nun sind sie nicht mehr gebrauchsfähig, um neue Tränke in ihnen herzustellen, bis sie wieder ganz blank sind. Das schlimmste aber ist, dass wir nicht zaubern dürfen. Wir müssen sie von Hand scheuern. 

Ich frage mich ob Lucius das kann. Er hat so etwas gewiss noch nie machen müssen. Ich dagegen habe nicht nur dank seiner Kumpel mehrere solcher Strafarbeiten verrichten müssen. Ich muss manchmal sogar zu Hause mit meinen bloßen Händen scheuern, wenn meine Eltern mich für irgendwas bestrafen wollen.

~*~*~

Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein? Wieso tut er uns das an? Was heißt uns? Wieso tut er MIR das an? Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!!! Mit bloßen Händen diesen elenden verdreckten Kessel anderer unfähiger Leute schrubben! 

Doch all meine Gegenargumente prallen an ihm ab, wie Flüche von einem Schutzzauber. Frustriert schnappe ich mir den erstbesten Kessel, hole mir Wasser und fange an. 

Ich könnte ausflippen, über diese himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit. Wenigstens zaubern hätte er uns lassen können. Da fällt mir plötzlich auf, dass ich ja dauernd in 'Wir-Form denke. Warum das eigentlich? Könnte es mir nicht egal sein, wenn Severus sich die Hände wund schrubbt? Warum interessiert mich das? Und was macht Severus inzwischen eigentlich?

Als mein Blick kurz zu ihm hinüber wandert, sehe ich, dass er den ersten Kessel bereits gereinigt hat und gerade dabei ist ihn abzutrocknen. Wie hat dieser Kerl das jetzt nur wieder geschafft?

~*~*~

Alle Achtung, das war wirklich mutig von Lucius, finde ich. Aber er kann es sich gewiss leisten so mit den Lehrern zu reden. Denn diese Fehltritte von ihm bleiben meist ungestraft. Sicher wegen seiner Eltern, die halten da gewiss immer ein schützendes Händchen über ihn. Ich beneide ihn darum. 

Er kommt mit dem Putzen bei weitem nicht so gut voran wie ich. Ob ich ihm einen Tipp geben sollte? Ich weiß nicht. Er hört mir entweder nicht zu oder nimmt ihn gar nicht an. Wer bin ich schon, dass ich einem Malfoy sagen dürfte, was er tun soll?

Die Antwort weiß ich genau. Ich bin sehr einsam. Ich bewundere Lucius so sehr und beneide ihn um so manches. Er hat all das was ich nicht habe und mir so sehnlichst wünsche. Ich würde ihn so gern zum Freund haben. Egal, ich wage es einfach.

"Lucius, wenn du weniger Wasser in den Kessel schüttest und etwas mehr magischen Allzweckreiniger nimmst, geht es besser. Und fester den Schwamm aufdrücken", flüstere ich ihm schließlich heiser vor Aufregung zu. Aber ich bin doch eigentlich schuld daran, dass er hier ist. Hätte ich ihm nicht gesagt, ich wüsste wo es das Bilsenkraut gibt, so hätte er nie den Versuch gemacht, es sofort haben zu wollen. Und dann bräuchte er sich jetzt auch keine Gedanken um das Putzen verdreckter Kessel zu machen. So versuche ich mich vor mir selbst zu rechtfertigen.

~*~*~

Erstaunt sehe ich auf. Er gibt mir einen Tipp? Er müsste doch eigentlich wissen, was ihm drohen könnte, wenn mir das nicht passt. Er ist recht mutig. Das merkt man immer wieder mal. Er hat zwar selten Gelegenheit es zu zeigen, doch wenn es eine Gelegenheit gibt, so ist er nicht zu unterschätzen. Irgendwie interessiert er mich mittlerweile richtig.

Mein Blick wandert wieder zu Severus. Er wirkt auf einmal etwas nervös. Man merkt es daran wie verbissen er seit einigen Minuten ein und dieselbe Stelle in seinem Kessel bearbeitet. Er hat also ganz schön Respekt vor mir. Das gefällt mir. 

"Danke", murmele ich dann leise und schütte etwas Wasser aus meinem Kessel. Dann probiere ich seine Methode. Sie ist tatsächlich besser als meine. 

~*~*~

Lucius hat sich tatsächlich bei mir bedankt. Ich kann es kaum glauben! Er hat mich nicht angeschnauzt oder etwas gemeines gesagt. Er hat sogar meinen Rat angenommen. Ich freue mich so sehr darüber. Ich hatte wirklich Angst davor, was er sagen oder später tun könnte, wenn ihm meine gut gemeinte Hilfe missfiele. 

Wieder einmal wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als ein wenig wie er zu sein oder wenigstens zu seinen Freunden zu gehören. Vielleicht darf ich ja nach der Strafarbeit mit ihm gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen. Das wäre so schön. 

~*~*~

Seit ich mich bedankt habe, ist Severus wieder viel ruhiger. Er scheint richtig erleichtert zu sein. Na ja, kein Wunder, bei den Erfahrungen, die er bisher mit meinen Freunden gemacht hat. Ich könnte dem sofort ein Ende setzen, wenn ich wollte. Wenn ich es ihnen sagen würde, würden sie Severus nie mehr anrühren. Aber warum sollte ich das einfach so tun? Dafür will ich eine Gegenleistung. Aber was könnte er mir geben, was ich nicht schon habe oder einfacher bekommen kann?

Ich komme ins Grübeln. Es gibt einen Magier, der die guten alten Werte der Zaubererwelt zu schätzen weiß. Er will das Werk Salazar Slytherins vollenden. Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Er ist gewiss ein großer Magier, denn kaum einer wagt je seinen Namen zu sagen. Mein Vater, meine Freunde, deren Väter und auch ich gehören schon längst zu seinen Anhängern. Dieser Lord, der die Tugenden wieder einführen will, belohnt andere hoch, wenn man ihm neue willige Anhänger bringt. 

Während diese Gedanken durch mein Hirn geistern, entbrennt ein neuer Plan in mir. Severus, du suchst doch immer Gesellschaft oder Freunde... nun, dann sollst du Freunde finden. Dazu werde ich dir verhelfen.....

Ich schenke Severus ein kleines Lächeln. Das wird sein Vertrauen gewiss ein wenig wecken.

~*~*~

Lucius lächelt mir tatsächlich zu. Auch ihm geht die Arbeit nun viel leichter von der Hand. Er scheint sich wirklich aufrichtig darüber zu freuen und mir dankbar zu sein. Endlich einmal habe ich ihm wirklich einen Gefallen tun können. Einmal habe ich es nicht verbockt. Endlich ist mir nichts dummes dabei passiert. 

Meine Phantasie schlägt für den Augenblick Purzelbäume. Vielleicht können wir uns ja tatsächlich anfreunden? Er sieht jetzt immer öfter zu mir hinüber und er schaut viel freundlicher drein! Ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Ich bin sogar über die Strafarbeit fast froh. Ich konnte ihm zum ersten Mal zeigen was in mir steckt. Zwar nur ein klein wenig, aber immerhin. Vielleicht bekomme ich nun noch mehr Gelegenheiten.

~*~*~

Haha, Severus springt tatsächlich auf die Freundlichkeit an. Hab ich's mir doch gedacht. Wir haben ihm schon so oft wehgetan, dass er das wie Honig aufsaugt. Bezüglich des Wehtuns kommen mir nun ein paar Gewissensbisse. Er hat viel Pech gehabt mit allem was er tat. Außerdem hat er immer durch sein enormes Wissen viele Punkte für Slytherin geholt. Na gut, wenn er besonders viele Punkte geholt hat, haben wir ihn auch nur verhauen, wenn es unbedingt sein musste. 

Ich denke über sein Wissen nach. Er kennt wirklich fast jedes Schulbuch auswendig und darüber hinaus auch noch eine Menge anderer Dinge, die den jungen Lord interessieren könnten. Der wird gewiss froh sein, so einen intelligenten jungen Anhänger zu kriegen. Und gefügig ist Severus ja, dafür haben wir gesorgt. 

"Severus? Willst du morgen sofort wieder nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek? Hast du nicht vielleicht Lust.... ein wenig mit raus zukommen?", frage ich ihn und sehe ihn freundlich mit meinen eisblauen Augen an.

~*~*~

Ich spüre wie mein Herz schneller schlägt. Lucius fragt mich, ob ich mit ihm nach dem Unterricht was unternehmen will? Ich kann es kaum glauben. Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass ich aufpassen muss, meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Ich könnte Lucius dafür küssen! 

Endlich, endlich will mal jemand nach dem Unterricht mit mir zusammen sein. Und das nicht nur, weil er muss oder das Schicksal ihn dazu verdammt hat, sondern, weil er es will. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je in meinem Leben schon mal so glücklich war.

"Ja, das... ich.... ich.... ich meine, ich würde gerne noch ein wenig..... mit dir in den Park... oder zum Quidditchfeld hinunter kommen", stottere ich im Flüsterton. Welche Folgen es doch haben kann, wenn man sich überwindet und auch zu seinem ärgsten Feind mal nett ist! Ich fühle mich wie berauscht vor Freude.

~*~*~

Du kommst tatsächlich? Severus, das wird der größte Tag deines kleinen Lebens, das verspreche ich dir. Wie niedlich naiv du jetzt dreinschaust. Du weißt wirklich nicht, worauf du dich eingelassen hast, oder? 

Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht leise auflache. Aber wer nett zu Lucius Malfoy ist, der wird auch 'belohnt'. Wer weiß, vielleicht verhelfe ich dir gerade zu einer steilen Karriere nach deinem Schulabschluss! Aber zuerst mal, wirst du meine Eintrittskarte zum höherrangigen Kreis des dunklen Lords. 

Zufrieden stelle ich den letzten blanken Kessel ins Regal zurück. Gott sei Dank hat Professor Belenus ein Einsehen mit uns und lässt uns gehen. 

~*~*~

Als sich die Klassenzimmertür endlich hinter uns geschlossen hat lächle ich Lucius dankbar an. Ich bin schon gespannt, was wir wohl tun werden. Ob ich wohl mit ihm raufgehen.....? Er scheint meine Gedanken zu ahnen.

~*~*~

"Geh ruhig schon hoch, ich muss noch was erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen!" Ich muss schleunigst zu meinem geheimen Winkel, durch den ich das Schloß jetzt noch unbemerkt verlassen kann. Noch jemand anders soll heute nacht glücklich gemacht werden.

Ich gehe zielstrebig los. Bevor ich um die Ecke biege sehe ich noch einmal zu ihm zurück. Er hat etwas faszinierend naives an sich. Ich werfe ihm großmütig einen Luftkuss zu und zwinkere. "Freu dich auf morgen!" 

~*~*~

Das tue ich wirklich. Ich freue mich einfach unglaublich auf morgen. Ab morgen werde ich bestimmt nie mehr allein und unglücklich sein.


End file.
